


The DI

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [13]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mention Of Homophobic Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray fantasises about his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The DI

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: The DI_   
>  _Pairing: Judy Miles/Ray Miles_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Ray fantasises about his boss._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. F/M for Judy/Ray and M/M because he's thinking of Joe._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He should not be hiding in the bathroom in the middle of the night to have a wank. He definitely should not be thinking about his boss while doing it either. Judy deserves better but he'd never actually cheat. He loves her, loves the kids but Joe is gorgeous. The man is truly beautiful and he cares about their victims. He's driven, compassionate and looks fantastic in a suit. Ray isn't brave, he's never marched for anyone's rights and though the DI has shown little interest in anyone, Ray likes to think they have a connection. They rely on one another - his life has literally been in Joe's hands.

He strokes his dick quickly and imagines what could have been if he weren't from an era and an area where being gay was really bad for your health. There were rumours, places he could have gone but no moment of passion would have been worth the risk. He sometimes thinks Kent is a little bit in love with the boss and nobody minds that but back when Ray was in uniform there was an officer who had the shit kicked out of him by his sergeant after being seen with a bloke. Christ, he's glad times have changed.

He's used to being quiet in a house full of kids but he has to be quick in case Judy wakes up alone. He thinks about being in Joe's office, sending the team home. He imagines that this version of Joe is able to kiss him and touch him without worrying about messing anything up. He hates what OCD does to his otherwise capable boss. He'd make it better if he could and he'd get to see Joe free and relaxed. He imagines being bent over that desk and Joe making him really feel it, fucking him frantically. He's back on the thought of kissing Joe, wanting to know the touch of another man. Joe would probably kiss him softly till he was sure Ray was reciprocating. He's so close and a few strokes get him there. Almost immediately the guilt kicks in as he cleans up his mess and flushes the tissues away. A minute later he's slipping back under the covers with the woman he loves. Sleep doesn't come easily though and shit, he'll have to see Joe at work. He's hid it all these years, he'll just have to make sure he doesn't give anything away.


End file.
